A grant application is being submitted (1) to continue the development of a web-based user interface for faculty, staff, and students to submit research protocols to the Human Investigation Committee, (2) to enhance the human participant educational program and administrative support of the Human Investigation Committee, (3) to enhance the process improvement and compliance program, (4) improve communication between the four IRBs at WSU and the University Conflict of Interest Committee, and (5) collaborate with other institutions conducting human participant research but who do not receive funding under the Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program. This application proposed to augment the substantial effects of the University by partially supporting the develop of a web based user interface for submitting the (1) initial research protocol, (2) the annual review of all research protocols, (3) amendments to an approved research protocol, (4) the consent forms, (5) survey instruments and (6) any adverse event that must be reported to one of the four IRBs. The full implementation of the web-based user interface is more ambitious than what can be accomplished by WSU within one year and WSU has proposed to collaborate with other academic institution in building the web-based user interface and will use funding from this grant to support that activity as well as the implementation of the interface at WSU and its affiliated health care institutions. Collaboration with other institutions interested in conducted research but who are not supported by the Human Subjects Research Enhancement Program is being requested.